Watching Your Back
by BoscoBabe
Summary: Boz and Faith go up against this slasher dude(a criminal? in New York? ShOcKeR!!)who targets someone on the 5-5..dun dun dun! read and find out what happens!! CH 2 UP NOW!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Faith baby! How ya doin'? Love your work? That's good." Bosco said, strutting in 2 minutes before roll call. "Boscorelli, you really are dancing on razor blades." Davis said, lacing up his shoes. "And what the hell does that mean?" Bosco said, as he opened his locker. Davis shrugged and went to find Sully. "So, Boz, how was your night?" Faith asked, noting the bags under her partner's eyes. Bosco grinned and said, "Busy." Faith looked closely at him and said, "Don't lie to me, partner-you had a date with a nice, dusty Jack Daniel's bottle and the Divinyls CD." Faith said, putting her hands on her hips as she waited for Bosco to finish getting ready. "Hell no! What do you take me for? It was strictly a Slipknot CD. No friggin' Divinyls." Faith rolled her eyes and went to sit down in roll call as Bosco followed her. An officer Bosco and Faith recognized from the academy leaned over Davis and said, "Hey Bosco- long night last night?" Bosco wiggled his eyebrows and slapped the officer's hand. Faith rolled her eyes at Sully and mock-whispered "Jack Daniel's..." and Davis busted out laughing, which he disguised as a cough from Bosco's glare. "Listen up, guys." Sgt. Christopher yelled. "We got a series of murders on our hands- brutal slashing to women above the age of thirty." "That puts Boscorelli in danger." One of the officers whispered. Bosco glared and said, "Hey buddy, you wanna piece of me? Well, c'mon then partner! Show me what you got, bitc-" "OFFICER BOSCORELLI! SEE ME AFTER!!!" Sgt. Christopher hollered. "Damn." Bosco muttered. Faith chuckled and rolled her eyes at her stubborn partner. Aww, you know you love him, Yokas. Faith jumped and looked around. "Who said that?" She yelped. Bosco looked at her. "Said what?" You dumb-ass! "Shut the hell up, buddy!" Faith said. "What the fuck?!?" Bosco said, "I've said worse stuff to you! It that time of the month already? 'Cuz according to my calendar…" Faith rolled her eyes and stood up as roll call came to an end. Sgt. Christopher looked at Faith and said, "Yokas- after I have a word with your partner, I'm going to need to talk to you. Now, cmon, Boscorelli. Time to face the music." Bosco groaned as he followed Sgt. Christopher into his office. Look at that man! Shakin' his ass like it ain't no thing! Faith sat down and banged her head against the wall next to her. Bosco walked out with a red face and nodded at the door. Faith got up and brushed past him into the Sgt.'s office. Christopher looked up and said, "Officer Yokas." She nodded and stood at attention. "As you have heard-if you were listening- there have been a series of murders around the precinct. These women- Caucasian white females about 30 or above- have been brutally slaughtered." "And…?" She asked. "And", the sergeant continued, "You might be next."  
  
Faith stared at him with wide eyes, then asked slowly, "Why would you think that?" Christopher leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, you certainly fit the criteria." Faith gulped, then said, "Well, what do you propose that I do?" "Just watch you back, Yokas. Now get outta my office." He said, jerking a thumb towards the door. She sighed and walked to the passenger side of the squad car and tentatively opened the door, climbing in. Bosco stared at her. After about 2 minutes of staring, she turned to him and said, "What? Did you forget how to drive?!" "What with you, huh? With the, 'shut the hell up, buddy!' and such", Bosco said. Faith just stared at him. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong. Faith sighed. "They think I might be the next murder victim, ok? Now get moving. We aren't paid just to sit around. Damn, we're hardly paid." Bosco just stared at her. Faith stared back. "Move!" she said. He sighed and put the car into drive. As they were slowly cruising down the street, he sighed and looked over at her. "This is serious shit, Faith." He said. "You know that I'm only gonna be the sensitive guy this once, but please, watch yourself. Don't let this guy get near you or psyche you out, and god damn, don't let him kill you." Faith smiled a little. "Hey." Bosco said, putting his hand under her chin and raising it slightly, so he was looking into her eyes, "You know that I would never, ever let anything happen to you, right?" Faith's small smile turned into a wide grin and she said, "I know, Boz. Thanks." Bosco smiled, then looked out at the street and asked, "Hey, do we even know what this guy looks like?" Faith smiled and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of the hood of Bosco's jacket. "How the hell…" Bosco started to say. His partner laughed, and said "When you guys were fighting, Chris handed out these paper…I put mine in safe keeping" she said, winking. He laughed as he watched her smooth out the picture. The guy was actually pretty handsome, with tousled hair that was jet black, so black it was almost blue. His eyes were piercing and blue, but they were so filled with insanity and hatred for the photographer. Bosco shook his head and asked, "How did they get this picture and not know who this guy is?" "Says here that the first woman he killed was a photographer. She took a picture of him, probably seconds before he killed her." Faith said. Bosco shuddered. "Well, one thing is for sure. He wants me, he's gonna have to fight for me." 


	2. Miss me?

"Hey guys, did you hear about the ball game?" Officer Sully said as him, his partner, Bosco and Faith sat to eat lunch at an old diner.  
  
"Guess not." Bosco said through a mouthful of food.  
  
Faith slapped him. "Boscorelli, I swear, if I have to tell you again not to talk with your mouthful… we see enough stuff like that on the job."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, swallowed his food, and looked at Sully.  
  
"It's a baseball game- police vs. paramedics."  
  
"Oh, we got that made!!" Davis said.  
  
"I don't know…Doc's got some swing left in him." Faith said, taking a few fries off of Bosco's plate.  
  
Bosco slapped her hand and said, "You wanna keep those fingers? Eat your own!" "But yours are so much better." Faith said, pouting.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sully said, throwing some change on the table and getting up to leave, "we've got a winning team."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Charlie, run to 3rd! Thiiiiird!!" Emily yelled at her little brother.  
  
Faith smiled at her kids, who were trying to help mommy and Uncle Bosco train for their baseball game.  
  
Bosco laughed, and caught the ball that Faith threw to him.  
  
"I think we got a chance against those paramedics on Saturday." Faith said, as she picked up a bat and swung it around.  
  
Bosco tossed the baseball up in the air and caught it, then prepared to pitch. He put on an angry face and wound up, but Faith started cracking up.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked.  
  
"The-----look—face—HAHAHAHA!!!" Faith dropped the bat and doubled over laughing.  
  
Charlie stopped and stared at her, raising an eyebrow at his mom.  
  
When Faith stopped laughing, she looked up to find her partner and children staring at her.  
  
"WHAT?" They all said together.  
  
"The look of concentration, Boz, I love it!" Faith chuckled again and got ready to hit again.  
  
Bosco pitched the ball and Faith slammed the bat against it. The connection made a cracking sound, followed by the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"HEY! YOU KIDS! STOP!" A yell rang out.  
  
"Oh shit, run!" Bosco yelled. The four of them took off down the street, heading towards Bosco's apartment.  
  
As Faith & Co. took off running, a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and squinted up at the sun.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up , Yokas, but what's it gonna take for you to realize that your world won't be sunny for long?"  
  
  
  
"Get it, get in, get in!" Bosco said, rushing Faith, Emily and Charlie into his apartment.  
  
When they got inside, they colapsed next to each other onto the couch, laughing the whole time.  
  
"You guys wanna watch some TV?" Bosco said, looking at the children at his sides. They nodded, smiling, but Faith interrupted.  
  
"Actually, we have to get going, or your dad is gonna get upset."  
  
They protested, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"But mom! It's 4:30! My show is on!" Emily whined.  
  
"4:30?!? Damn! I have to be downtown before five to make a deposit!" Faith said.  
  
"Chill, Yokas. I can drive the kids home. You get down to the bank."  
  
"Thanks, Bosco, I owe you. Em, Charlie, I love you." She said, rushing out of the house. "Faith!" Bosco hollered.  
  
She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him questionally.  
  
He threw her his pepper spray.  
  
"Watch your back."  
  
Faith walked quickly to the bank from her bus stop. It was a cold New York afternoon, and she pulled her coat around her. The streets were pretty bare, which doesn't happen much in the Big Apple. She *finally* got to the bank and did what she had to do. As she walked out, cold wet drops of rain splashed onto her.  
  
"Damn!" She said, running to the bus stop.  
  
She got their just as the bus was pulling away.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" She yelled. An old lady who was passing by stared at her and walked a little faster.  
  
I'm lucky that I walk these streets every shift. Faith said as she took a turn down a dark alley. She looked at her watch, which read 6:19. She heard footsteps around her, and her heart sped up. She looked around her, but their wasn't anyone their. She sped up her walking, but it was hard to see in the intense rain.  
  
The footsteps followed her quickly. She put her hand on the pepper spray at her left side, and the gun on her right.  
  
The footsteps became louder and she just stopped.  
  
"C'mon! I'm not afraid! Bring it on!" Faith yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You'll meet me soon enough." Said a deep voice that seemed to surround her.  
  
With that, Faith Yokas took off running.  
  
  
  
Jesus, was the first thought that came to Bosco's mind as he opened the door and saw his partner standing their, her hair dripping wet, mascara running.  
  
"Faith, what happened?" He asked.  
  
Bosco ran to get a towel for his partner. After she was wrapped up and warm, he sat her down on the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong, Faith?"  
  
At that moment, his partner, the strongest women he knew other than his mother, fell into his arms and started to cry.  
  
Who could scare her this bad?  
  
A "figure" stood on the roof of the apartment across of Bosco's and focused his telescope on the scene in Bosco's apartment. "Touching, Boscorelli, very touching. But don't get to used to your supercop always being around. She won't for long."  
  
  
  
"A-and…I'll n-n-never forget what his voice sounded like when he said  
  
'you'll meet me soon enough.'" Faith said, shuddering.  
  
Bosco stroked her hair and frowned.  
  
I will get this guy, Faith. Bosco silently vowed. It's on.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Whooo hoooo!! Go, Kim, go!" Alex yelled as Kim rounded the bases, landing on second.  
  
"Aww, man, this is getting cold!" Bosco yelled.  
  
"Grin and bear it, sweetie!" Carlos said, chuckling as he passed the officer.  
  
"Hehehe…up yours." Bosco said.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go?"  
  
"Alright, buddy!"  
  
"Hey! Hold up, kids! Let's not get to hasty!" Doc yelled.  
  
"Your guy's turn." Alex said, handing Ty a bat. He grinned at her. Sully rolled his eyes.  
  
Faith went out to bat first.  
  
"Come on come on!!" Bosco yelled.  
  
She smiled and swung her bat. Alex, as umpire, stood behind her and said,  
  
"Nope! Oh, BAD SWING! BAD!"  
  
Faith turned around and said, "Hey! Your mesing with Faith the Umpire Slayer here, little girl! So just sit their and look pretty while I knock one outta the park."  
  
"Whoo! That's my girl!" Bosco hollared.  
  
Doc wound up and pitched to Faith, who hit the ball with all of her strength, then took off running, making a home run.  
  
Bosco, meanwhile, yelled himself hoarse.  
  
Faith finished and was grinning from ear to ear. Bosco ran up and gave her the biggest hug he could manage.  
  
"Bos, didya see me?!" Faith asked, ecstatic.  
  
"I saw ya! I saw ya!" Bosco yelled, holding her face in his hands.  
  
When they finished celebrating, they noticed everyone was staring at them.  
  
Alex cleared her throat.  
  
"O-k. So that makes it…1 for the police…9 for the Paramedics."  
  
  
  
"That was some game." Sully said, after downing a drink.  
  
"Yep. 9-12." Davis said.  
  
"I can't believe we lost!" Bosco whined.  
  
Faith smiled at her friends. They had decided to get drinks after their lack of victory.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna take a quick bathroom run.' Faith said, standing up.  
  
The boys raised their glasses to her.  
  
  
  
Faith splashed water onto her face and looked at her reflection.  
  
Why would someone want to slash this face, huh?  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
She went to get a paper towel to dry her face and was pushed face first into the wall. She felt cold metal making contact with the exposed flesh on her arms, felt the knife cutting through her skin.  
  
"Just a preview of what's to come!" She heard a voice say before everything went black.  
  
  
  
"Where did Yokas run to?" Bosco wondered after about 20 minutes.  
  
Sully shrugged. "She said she had to go."  
  
"I think I'll go check on her." Bosco said, standing up and heading towards the women's restroom.  
  
  
  
Faith groggily woke up and looked around her. She seemed to be on the floor of the bar's bathroom. She felt her arm, and felt the blood seeping out of it. She wearily stood up before a masked face pushed her down.  
  
"Miss me?" 


End file.
